The Beginning Of The End
by DotTheAmazing
Summary: Artemis is on a jet with a strange girl, and fairies intervene. And then... MACHETE WIELDING VANDALS! Artemis/someone. Not sure yet... either Holly or my OC...
1. And It All Began

Artemis Fowl's POV

As the jet crossed into Ireland, I woke up. My seat is next to a young girl's, about my age. Butler would have preferred me to be alone, but the French did not listen to the language of money very well. I could not convince the stewardess to let me take the jet alone even by mesmerizing her, a very odd fact. The girl looked very pretty, and I wonder who she is. Knowing all of the young girls who had money enough to take a jet, it was a strange coincidence that this girl was unknown to me. There are no such things as coincidences, so she must be investigated.

I looked her up by hacking Foaly's database, password carrot juice, and found her to be Anne Lilliger, daughter of a newly rich Henry Lilliger. He made a fortune by inventing a new way to make boats run without using electrical power, and became an overnight billionaire. The girl was being brought back from her complete scholarship to a French university to be privately tutored by someone of her intelligence. I gasped silently. I am coming home from a trip to the Lourve to tutor a rich young girl. Could this be her? Piercing brown eyes snapped open, and a small pair of hands clasped mine.

"You must be Artemis Fowl. I'm Anne Lilliger, your new student!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saw your bodyguard, the infamous Butler, known to never be far from your side, and also, I hacked your laptop while you slept. Who's Foaly?" She really is a genius! My laptop is supposed to be impossible for any human but myself to get into!

Suddenly, the jet lurched. We were the only passengers, and Butler was flying. I hurried to the cockpit, Anne close behind. Butler was nowhere to be seen, but a small figure, feminine in form, was standing by a broken window. It turned, and a hauntingly familiar voice crooned "Nighty night, little kiddies!" and fired a tranquilizer dart at me and Anne. As my vision blurred, another shot hit Anne. Suddenly, I recognized the voice.

_Opal Koboi was back._

Butler's POV of recent events

The girl is coming with us. It cannot be helped, as the French will not let me fly the plane myself, the only way to ensure against a corrupt pilot. She has been frisked by the French police and myself, showing no weapons of any kind. Even so, it is going to be a long flight.

As we entered Ireland, a girlish figure entered the cockpit. Anne must want something. Trying to shoo her away, I turned around, into the barrel of a gun.

"Jump." I took a parachute as if in a trance, and realized I was being mesmerized. Fighting it off, I grabbed for the girl, who was wearing a hood. As she jumped out of the way, the hood slipped. The face of Opal Koboi looked me into the eye, and told me to jump. Before I could shake it off, I was falling. The little devil had pushed me through the window! I was hit in the leg with five tranquilizer darts, and my vision blurred. I pulled the parachute line, breaking my fall. I stayed awake just long enough to think that Artemis was in danger, and I was not there to help him. The tranquilizer reached my brain, and I thought no more.

﻿


	2. MacheteWielding Randomness Commennces

Chapter 2

Anne's POV

Artemis finally woke up. His pale face blinked slowly, and his hazel eye snapped open a fraction of a second before his blue. His raven hair was messy, and his immaculate suit, finely tailored to fit, was ripped in at least three places.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in France. Opal didn't actually hit me, so I saw where we went. Kinda. The plane turned around, and we landed in a courtyard after some time, an hour or two. Artemis, I think I know where we are." It has to be. The statue, covered in the graffiti of forty-two years. The guillotine, its fake blade gleaming. And the clincher: Emily Yaps, my best friend. She's napping, as usual. But this time, _on top of the statue_. She's practically invisible!

"Anne? You said you know. Where are we?"

"My old school, David Montgomery University. The kids call it Doom U" And some of the shadier students simply pronounced the letters: D M U. Say them together.

"Ironic name."

"Yeah. Students practically never use the real one. My teachers usually don't care, especially because I could teach them better than they can teach me."

"I know the feeling."

"Anne!" Crud. Emily. She talks so much, her last name totally fits her. And she _hugs_.

Artemis' POV

A girl runs up and hugs Anne, blabbering in French. I only half listen to the conversation. The school is a little odd, due to absence of any sign of life except for the girl, Anne, and myself. Questions run through my head. Who is that girl hugging Anne? Why was she on top of the statue? _How_ was she on top of the statue? How did Opal find me? Why are there no students? Where is Opal now? Why were we taken here? _Where is Butler_? These and more are cycling, but the most important keeps surfacing: Why do I feel so attracted to Anne? I already have a girlfriend, so why will my hormones refuse to stop acting up? Opal's disappearance is bothering me as well, along with Butler's continued absence. Shouldn't he be here by now?

Anne's POV

Emily is hugging me, and squealing in quick, nonstop French. "It's so good to see you again, and who is the strange pale boy? Did you get a boyfriend? Is he a vampire? He's a vampire, so why isn't he sparkling? It's sunny, so shouldn't he be sparkling? Is he wearing a body suit? I wonder where he got one that pale. What happened to your dress? It's torn! What happened! Did he bite you? OMG, he bit you! You aren't sparkling either, so you have a suit too! You aren't cold either, how did that happen? And yo-" When does she breathe?

"EMILY!" Chatter halts. In Spanish, I reply, "He is not my boyfriend, his name is Artemis, he's not a vampire, and I got the hole in my dress tripping getting onto the jet. As you can tell, this is not what was supposed to happen, as I wished to be in my new Ireland estate by now."

Switching to German, Emily continues in a lower voice. "You know, he is actually really cute."

Polish. "I know. Where is everyone?"

Italian now. "No idea. You left, everyone was sad, I took a quick nap before my limo came. It was scheduled for noon. Just now I woke up. No people, except for you and the cute guy."

Japanese. "Why so many languages?"

Swahili now. "To study for the language quiz at start of next term."

Artemis interrupts in plain old English. "Ladies, I believe that there is no need to study for a quiz that will never happen, seeing as this school does not seem as if it will reopen. Also, I believe that the _absence_ of people is currently the least of our worries." He pointed over to the west entrance to the courtyard, where a horde of students were pouring out, wielding machetes.

Oh crud. "MACHETE WIELDING VANDALS! FLEE!" In Arabian. Just to make things _more_ exciting.

"Stop switching languages!" Hypocrite. He's using Mandarin. "RUN!"

**A/N- *Dodging fruit*** I'm sorry! I know I disappeared! I don't even know how long it's been since I updated! I APOLOGIZE! But I will try to be more frequent with posts now. REALLY! And for all those curious, this is set between Time Paradox and Atlantis Complex, because I still need to get my hands on the latest book...

I no own. U no think I do. Y do u care?

Translation: I don't own this. You don't think I own this. Why do you care whether or not I own this?


End file.
